


Professing His Intention

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Steter - Freeform, Student!Stiles, professor!Peter, stiles is determined to catch peters attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their new DADA professor turns out to be a werewolf, Stiles is intrigued. Then he meets Peter Hale and falls head over heels and is determined to have him. Now if only Peter would co-operate with his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professing His Intention

Their defense against the dark arts professor was a werewolf. A WEREWOLF! He’d known the first second he saw him in class. Okay that was a slight exaggeration. Actually he had recognized the name Peter Hale. It had taken a few days till it finally dawned on him.

When his mom had died…. well it hit his dad really hard. Instead of sorting through her things he’d bundled everything into boxes and moved them to the attic. Especially the magic related artifacts. He was a muggle , how was he supposed to know what was important? How was he meant to raise a magical son when he couldn’t help him in one of the biggest aspects of his life?  
  
Everything had been stored till the summer before Stiles was going to Hogwarts. What his dad didn’t realize was that some of his moms old cases had been mixed in with her spell books. She’d been a rising star in the auror department, thats how she’d met his dad, on a case. Stiles had heard the story so many times that he knew it by heart, word for word. How she was supposed to obliviate him but something in her had prevented her from following through.   
  
When he’d found the files it was curiosity that drove him to take a peek (as if anyone could resist) but in every single folder was pages filled with his mom’s handwriting. Sometimes it was just a few jotted notes, facts and theories. But occasionally…. well occasionally he struck gold. There would be pages with funny anecdotes about the more ridiculous jobs or rants about how disgusting and disappointing people could be. There was always a glimmer of hope at the end of those ones though. Some kind deed that hadn’t gone unnoticed. And that was his mom all over. She saw the worst in humanity and yet at the end of the day she could still look past that to see the best in people.   
  
That’s how he got hooked on reading the reports. Not just what his mom had written but everything. It made him understand what she’d been talking about more. He felt connected to her in a way he hadn’t since she died.   
  
Peter Hale. One in a family of werewolves who’d been trapped in their house by a crazed muggle who thought they were demons. It was a stroke of luck that she’d circled the house with wolfsbane, the only thing truly effective against them. After setting the fire she’d stood and laughed, intending to watch them burn. Although the anti apparation charm on their house had stopped them just popping out, they’d sent a patronus and within seconds aurors were crawling all over the place. Kate Argent (the would be murderess) was taken into custody and shipped off to a mental facility (after having her memory wiped just incase).   
  
Which was how he knew that his professor was a werewolf. Not that he had anything against them. There had been a lot of positive propaganda about them in the last ten years. Especially their right to privacy, which was why he appeared to be the only one who knew. Normally he wouldn’t have even blinked…. except there was something about this Hale.   
  
Werewolves were known to be dark creatures, even when they were human, in between full moons, the beast was still inside them. Lurking just under the surface. And that… the danger that Professor Hale could lose control at any moment, that’s what really drew Stiles in.

 

* * *

 

The first day of class and Stiles was more nervous than he could ever remember being. Honestly his heart was racing a mile a minute and Scott was throwing strange looks his way which he was choosing to ignore. Just as he was going to ask about it the classroom door was thrown open and Professor Hale came striding in effectively silencing everyone.

Was it his imagination or was he looking his way? Oh gods he could hear his heartbeat couldn’t he? What was he thinking? Fuck he probably thought he was a spaz or that he was having a heart attack. Thankfully the teacher didn’t say anything. Not that he really could without calling attention to himself. As if any of the students would make the connection anyway. None of them ever really thought past who they were going to ask to Hogsmeade or who would win the next quidditch match.

So Stiles may have been slightly curious about the werewolf before he met him but after sitting through that first lesson it turned into full blown infatuation. His mere presence commanded both their attention and their respect. It didn’t help that he was gorgeous. While not overly bulky he was well muscled, tall with broad shoulders. But most noticeably, the thing that drew Stiles in like a moth to a flame, was his voice. It made him want to melt into a blob on the floor and never move again, never do anything but listen to him talk.   
  
Sitting half hard in the middle of class was not a fun experience. Besides, being paranoid that the Professor’s super sniffer would be able to detect something was going on, was not conducive to learning. Was that even possible? Plus he missed about half the lesson lost in a daydream.   
  
Which doubly sucked because not only was DADA one of his favorite subjects but Hale actually knew what he was talking about. As if he hadn’t been smitten enough without him being really intelligent too. Okay, from this moment on Stiles was going to be a model student!  
  


* * *

  
  
Professor Hale had been watching him. Stiles knew it for a fact because he spent most of his time watching his teacher. And yes it was slightly creepy, that was just the aura Peter gave off though, not the situation itself. Well, maybe that too. At first, three weeks ago when it started, he’s almost revelled in it. Not that anyone else noticed anything weird between them. And there in lay the problem.   
  
Not that Stiles wanted anyone thinking Peter was being inappropriate, that would get him fired. Also nothing had happened. At all. Sure he looked but that was the extent of it. Stiles would not be adverse to a little frowned upon touching. Actually he’d prefer a lot of that touching. But nope, there was nada.   
  
Sometimes he’d swing by the Professors office after class, hoping to catch him alone, a list of questions from their class work ready as a cover. To be fair he did actually have a few things he needed answered but they could easily have been asked in class. It wasn’t a crime to want a little extra help. He just really wanted to be educated….repeatedly.   
  
Finally, frustrated, Stiles decided it was time he did something about it. To begin with it was just stupid, cliche tactics, like licking his lips whenever the teacher glanced his way, winking (though it possibly looked like his face was spazzing he wasn’t sure). Then he tried to flirt with someone to make the professor… jealous? Or at least spur him into taking some kind of action. Instead Peter ( Stiles sometimes called him that in his head) didn’t appear to even notice, or if he did he gave no indication of it. That whole week poor Danny must have thought he’d gone crazy (nothing new there) and Scott really thought he had gone round the bend. Not that Stiles cared, he was on a mission okay.   
  
After those few instances he decided to go back to the drawing board. Two days later, running on caffeine he was half listening to Scott go on about the smell of some girl called Allison’s hair when it hit him. It made perfect sense. Appealing to the man didn’t seem to be working so it was about time to go straight to the wolf.   
  
Thinking about it Stiles decided he’d been quite obvious about what he wanted and since Peter hadn’t told him to stop or reported him to his head of house, his Professor couldn’t be completely against it. Though that didn’t explain why he would be holding back… Regardless he decided it was time for a full frontal attack, no room for subtlety here. Not that he was very good at that anyway.   
  
He did start simple though. Mainly because he had a few books on werewolf behavior to get through, without checking them out of the library. The librarian already hated him. As a second year he was already in the habit of checking out ten books at a time (the maximum allowed) and once there had been an unfortunate incident involving pumpkin juice. Honestly, it was an accident! Plus the books were protected by a charm. But Pince, who had witnessed the whole thing at breakfast, was unforgiving. Since then he’d only been allowed to check out one book at a time and none of the really rare tombs. During finals week it was a nightmare. Usually he got Scott to rent out what he needed and while Pince was suspicious about the arrangement she couldn’t stop Scott from taking out books. This project, however, wasn’t something he wanted his best friend getting curious about.   
  
Anyway, he started in class. Professor Hale called on him to answer a question. Meeting his gaze, to ensure that he was paying attention, Stiles looked down and tipped his head to the side slightly. To anyone else it just appeared as if he was thinking about the answer but to Peter, Stiles was baring his throat and offering submission, or so the texts led him to believe. More than anything he wished he could see the reaction that got but he resisted temptation and didn’t even peek. Waiting till Peter had moved onto someone else, Stiles lifted his gaze and fought to keep the ridiculous grin off his face.   
  
For a week Stiles just bared his throat, keeping things slow. Then Peter announced they’d be practising duelling, since that would be a large part of their N.E.W.T.S. When they were courting, a wolf would try and show their potential mate that they could provide for and protect them.   
  
On duelling day he was ready. Most people tended to underestimate him, they didn’t realize he was second in their class. Mainly because he goofed off and asked stupid questions that no one else would but that just the way his brain worked. All his experimenting and seemingly weird questions just helped him get a stronger grasp on how his magic worked. When he was called up he took the side closest to the Professor, positioning himself slightly in front of the other man in a protective stance (even though he already had a shield up).   
  
Then he proceeded to wipe the floor with his opponents. Using increasingly more complex magic, he’d worked up a bit of a sweat by the time Peter called an end to his turn. Everyone was staring at him like he’d grown an extra head (besides Scott) but it was all worth it when the Professor dropped a hand onto his shoulder and told him what a good job he’d done. How impressive. In a low intimate voice. And there was no way the werewolf had missed the way his heart rate had skyrocketed from such a simple touch.   
  
Yet a few days passed and still nothing. Honestly he was getting tired of the games and as such decided to do something extreme. A bit uncomfortable as well but needs must. On Friday DADA was his only class after lunch, so he skipped the meal in order to prepare, telling Scott he was going to the library for homework.   
  
Making his way to the dungeons he was relieved to find his dorm room empty, just as he expected. Stripping out of his shirt, he locked the door before making himself comfortable in bed. Nervousness got the best of him and he had to take a minute to let the excitement take over. He could barely believe he was doing this! If this didn’t work then he seriously didn’t know what would.   
  
Just imagining the outcome had him hard, so he pulled down his trousers just enough to wrap a hand around himself. Groaning he stroked his cock quickly, knowing he wouldn’t last long and eager to get to class. A few minutes later, with a hitch in his breathing, he came all over his stomach. Giddy at the thought of going to class like that, he smeared the come up his chest and rubbed it into his skin. Waiting till it dried, he jumped out of bed, pulling a face at how uncomfortable it felt with his skin pulled tight. Carefully pulling his shirt and tie on, he went to wash his hands and headed out.   
  
Walking down the hallway he was paranoid that someone was going to be able to tell what he’d done. What if there were other werewolves in the school? And as much as the thought of it was embarrassing it was also slightly arousing. However not as hot as the way Professor Hale’s head snapped up, nostrils flaring and pupils dilated as soon as Stiles walked into the classroom. It got even better! Scott came up behind him, throwing an arm around his shoulder while saying something into his ear. Not that he heard a word of it. If he hadn’t been watching closely he might of missed the way Peter’s lips pulled back slightly at the touch, as if he was going to snarl.   
  
If there hadn’t been so many witnesses he would have done an honest to god happy dance. Peter must have noticed the smug glee on his face because suddenly he was scowling darkly, right at him. Honestly, Stiles wasn’t ashamed to admit he was a bit scared by it.   
  
Class that day was almost hell. He had dried semen on his chest that tugged everytime he moved and Peter was glaring at him so much even Scott had noticed, pointing it out in a loud whisper. It would have been pretty unbearable if not for the fact that Stiles had seen Peter’s reaction, seen the arousal and pure want. And tonight… well tonight Stiles was determined to get him to act on that.   
  


* * *

  
  
So Stiles did what he was good at and spent the last half of class talking loudly, asking inappropriate questions and being such a nuisance that it would have been weird if the Professor didn’t give him a detention. Scott opened his mouth as if he was going to argue (and probably land himself in detention too), so Stiles kicked him in the shin to shut him up. He didn’t really want an audience tonight.   
  
His detention was set for after dinner, which was unusual, especially on a Friday but not completely unheard of. Not like anyone was going to question Peter. Too nervous to keep down dinner, he spent an hour arguing with himself over whether to shower or not. On the one hand he really wanted to but his mind was insisting he show up still covered in his spunk. In the end he showered and after drying himself, jerked off again (plus it meant if sexy times did happen then he hopefully wouldn’t get off too quickly).   
  
Pacing outside the classroom door he watched the clock, waiting till exactly seven to knock, not wanting to seem too eager. It wasn’t till after he’d knocked that he realized Peter probably heard him walking around muttering to himself. Way to give a good impression! Entering slowly, Professor Hale was sitting at his desk and didn’t say a word. Hesitating briefly he made his way to stand beside the teachers desk.   
  
“You’ve made it your mission these past few weeks to make my life a nightmare,” the Professor finally said, tone low and deadly. Shivers wracked over his body as he scrambled for something, anything to say.   
  
“I didn’t-”   
  
“Don’t bother.” Finally putting down his quill he levelled a serious look on him. “Now take off the shirt and tie.”   
  
Did he just-? Seriously. Was he being serious? Just like that. After all this time. Peter was still watching him impatiently, he realized, and struggled to pull off his clothes as fast as possible. Getting caught up in his shirt had certainly not been in the plan and he felt his face heat up, even more when Peter chuckled but made no effort to help. Struggling free he tried to force the redness from his cheeks, placing the clothing in Peter’s outstretched hand. Suddenly feeling self conscious he crossed his arms over his chest shifting side to side.   
  
“Turn around. Hands behind your back,” the command went straight down to his cock and Stiles immediately did as he was told, trying to hold it together. And then his hands were being tied, with what he could only assume was his tie, and being spun round to face his Professor, who’d finally stood up and was towering over him. “Hm now what to do with such a little tease? I can still smell your come on you, did you feel dirty walking around like that all day? Knowing I could smell you?” All Stiles managed to get out was a whimper because holy shit that was hot. And he was speechless, something that had never happened to him before.   
  
A hand on the back of his neck guided him down till he was bent over the desk at the waist. All that porn he watched was suddenly useful because he knew exactly what was coming. So did his dickk, if the fact that he was already leaking was any indicator.   
  
“That’s alright, I know exactly what to do with your kind.” His kind? What was that? And he was going to ask but his mind had gone fuzzy and he was trying to get some friction by rubbing against the table. Wrapping a hand in his hair, Peter jerked his head up to get his attention. “Now none of that! This is a punishment.” Hands were at his buckle, loosening it enough that his trousers and boxers could be pulled down around his thigh, exposing himself to the man behind him.   
  
Then silence. And just as Stiles was about to ask what was happening, the first slap landed, pulling a surprised yelp from between his lips. There was a pause like Peter was waiting for Stiles to tell him to stop but there was no way in hell that was going to happen. The third spank landed and the third, fourth. After that Professor Hale made him count, till they were at twenty and his ass burned, the desk in front of him shiny and wet.   
  
“Please..” he begged brokenly, desperate for more. Needing to feel Peter’s hands on him. Apparently deciding to take pity on him a hand reached around, tightening on his cock and just like that he came. He would be humiliated if Peter wasn’t running gentle hands down his back, muttering soothingly, while he untied him. This wasn’t at all what he had expected from tonight. It was so much more intense. And amazing.  
  
Shakily getting up and moving his arms around to get the blood flowing, he pulled his trousers up and glanced shyly at Peter, noticing that he was still sporting a rather impressive bulge.   
  
“Do you want me to...ah,” he gestured vaguely in the direction of his crotch but surprisingly Peter shook his head, handing over Stiles’ shirt. A stab of disappointment and panic ran  through him. Was this a one time thing? Was that it?  
  
“Not tonight. You have detention tomorrow night for inappropriate behavior towards your professor. I have plans on how you can make it up to me.” So he did want this to happen again! Success… and maybe tomorrow he’d get fucked. He was so caught up in his thoughts that it wasn’t till Peter’s lips were on his, coaxing a response out of him, that he came back to himself, remembering he was still half naked. Following after the other man mouth, he pouted when Peter just laughed. “Now now patience. I’ve waited three weeks, surely you can wait a night. Now you’d better go before someone noticed you missing.” Another kiss was planted on him, teeth catching hold of his bottom lip. After that Peter turned him in the direction of the door, giving him a little nudge. Floating on a cloud, Stiles was in the corridor before he remembered to put his shirt back on.   
  
This was going to be the best year ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) Come say hi or give me a prompt!


End file.
